English
by MissZadig
Summary: ! ABANDONNE ! -explication à l'intérieur, dans la note page 6- Après un an à Beauxbâtons, Kim rentre à Poudlard pour sa 2e année, en compagnie de la Nouvelle Génération. Nouvelle amitié, peut-être plus, histoires de coeur, néo-mangemorts, tout ça au programme! un peu de RWxSM ! ABANDONNE !
1. PROLOGUE

_Salut salut! Ici Clara, pour vous proposez le prologue d'une histoire que j'ai dans la tête, et dont une partie est déjà écrite! Si le début vous plaît, je publierai la suite! Merci de votre attention, si vous m'en porter un peu, et BONNE LECTURE! [Je précise que c'est ma première histoire longue!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Ici, Dumbledore n'est pas mort! Je le reprise dans le chapitre; et les phrases entre [] et en <em>Italique<em> sont des notes de moi! :)**

* * *

><p>TOC TOC<p>

- Kim! Viens ouvrir s'il te plait!

Ma mère...

-J'arrive, marmonnai-je.

Je me présente: Kim Martin, 11 ans et demi. Un nom banal pour une fille banale... Enfin banale quand mes émotions restaient égales! Parce que, un sentiment violent, et je ne me contrôlais plus, j'explosais.

Physiquement aussi, je suis assez banale. De taille moyenne, pas très épaisse. Mes cheveux étaient d'une couleur indescriptible, disons caramel, mais ils tournaient autour de toutes les teintes. Ils pouvaient être blonds, châtains foncés, châtains clair, des fois même roux! Ils étaient d'ailleurs très beaux, d'après les dires de mon entourage, et vraiment longs. Je détestais les couper. Vraiment! Courts, ça n'était pas flatteur... Résultat, ils m'arrivaient en bas du dos. Mes yeux étaient assez grands, mais pas trop, des cils longs, et bien sûr, leur couleur. C'était ce qui les rendait jolis. Ils étaient très bleus. Bleu profond. Enfait, ils étaient plus complexes que ça. Sur le bord de l'iris, ils étaient bleu très foncé, qui s'éclaircissait en se rapprochant de la pupille, et, à la limite du noir, ils étaient verts. _[En gros, on était assez… décontenancé en la regardant dans les yeux! ^^]_

Donc, je reprends. Lasse, je me levais pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, sans savoir que la personne derrière allait bouleverser toute sa vie par ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que je dis! LES personnes.

Ne reconnaissant pas les nouveaux venus, j'entrouvre la porte et lance, sceptique:

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour jeune fille! Tu es Kim? me demanda tranquillement, gentiment et avec assurance, l'homme, qui paraissait très vieux, mais vivace, malicieux, pétillant. J'acquiesçai, tout en me demandant fortement comment cet homme connaissait mon nom.

- Kim, je sais que tu ne nous connais pas, que tu es intelligente et que ta raison te dictera de faire le contraire, mais il faudrait que tu nous laisse entrer, nous devons nous entretenir très sérieusement avec tes parents et toi.

J'ignorais totalement pourquoi, mais cet homme m'inspirai confiance, je hochais donc la tête en disant bien fort:

- Maman! Viens voir 2 s'condes, steup'! Il y a 2 personnes qui veulent nous parler.

- Quoi! Qui?

- Viens!

Elle arriva. La haine m'envahit. Eh oui! Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler et détestais ma propre mère. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre, car je savais qu'aucun de mes amis ne ressentaient cela, même si leurs parents les énervaient parfois. C'était comme si quelque chose nous séparait.. C'était ma mère, mais à part ce mot, rien d'autre ne nous liait. Nous étions totalement différentes, autant mentalement que physiquement. Le vieil homme repris:

- Bonjour Madame! Enchanté! Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et voici le professeur Maxime. Nous devons impérativement vous parler de votre fille! Pourrions-nous entrer pour en discuter tranquillement?

- Mmh.. Très bien, entrez professeur.

Les 2 arrivants entrèrent, complimentèrent poliment mais sincèrement la décoration de l'entrée. Entrée que J'avais décorée. Sans hésitation, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'y assit.

- Asseyez-vous, aussi, conseilla-t-il gentiment.

- Je ne vais pas passé par 4 chemin, Kim, vous êtes une sorcière. Et une très douée, qui plus est! Et, grâce à vos origines anglaises, vous êtes acceptée à l'école de magie Poudlard, au Royaume-Uni, dirigée par moi-même!

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou. Une sorcière! Bien sûr! Et puis, tant qu'on y est, je suis adoptée et je descends d'une grande famille anglaise, connue des sorciers et des non-sorciers! Je m'emballais, je devais me calmer!

- Eeeuuumh.. Professeur? Une sorcière? Sérieusement! Je ne suis pas idiote! La magie n'existe pas!

- Bien sûr que si! Je suis moi-même un sorcier! Et je peux te le prouver!

Je haussai un sourcil, le sondant comme je savais le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'l sorte alors l'objet dont toute personne a rêvé un jour, une baguette magique._ [Oui, je sais que t'en as déjà rêvé! Avoue! ;)] _ Elle l'était, d'après lui. Il la pointa vers le verre d'eau que je buvais, qui était posé devant moi, quand le liquide transparent devint rouge. Je le portai à mon nez et reniflai: du vin. Peu à peu, mon cerveau assimila. Il avait transformé l'EAU en VIN! Je relevais la tête en l'interrogeant du regard, et il me sourit, bienveillant, confiant. Je souris alors de toutes mes dents! Apparemment, ma mère, elle, n'avait toujours pas assimiler.. Un peu lente.. Je décidai de l'oublier, et me tournai vers la femme: Professeur Maxime. Je lui souris timidement et lui demandai:

- Professeure? Êtes-vous aussi enseignante à Poudlard ?

- Non mademoiselle! Et c'est ici que ça se complique, me dit-elle en me souriant.

- Enfait, reprit-elle, comme tu l'as compris, tu bénéficies d'une inscription à Poudlard du faite de tes origines et ton adoption, mais, vu que tu es domiciliée en France, tu es aussi inscrite à Beauxbatons, donc, là est le problème, ou iras-tu? Nous allons en discuter!

Je bloquais: ADOPTION! Je me tournai vers ma ''mère'', mes yeux lançant des éclairs:

-Adoption! Maman, dis-moi que LÀ, on se fiche de moi!

- Eh bien..

- JE SUIS ADOPTÉE? TU M'EN AS JAMAIS PARLÉ ET QUAND JE TE DEMANDE LA VÉRITÉ, TU ME DIS EH BIEN! JE VEUX UNE RÉPONSE! JE SUIS RÉELLEMENT ADOPTÉE?

- Oui.. murmura-t-elle.

- J'y crois pas.. QUI SONT MES PARENTS! ILS SONT RÉELLEMENT ANGLAIS! Attends! Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas ma mère, que papa n'est pas mon père et que Ju' (diminutif de Julie) n'est pas ma sœur !

- S'il vous plait, mademoiselle, calmez-vous!

-Pardon! PARDON! Non, je n'ai PAS envie de me calmer! Je suis adoptée! J'ai 11 ans, je suis adoptée et on me l'apprend MAINTENANT! Alors, non! Je ne me calmerai pas!

- Très bien! Donc, pourrions-nous discuter de l'école dans laquelle vous allez aller?

Après avoir discuté pendant environ 1h, oubliant ma mère adoptive, et nous décidons d'une chose:

Je passerai ma 1e année à Beauxbatons, puis je verrai si je m'y plais ou si je veux aller à Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review d'impression? C'est mes premiers pas, et j'aurais un peu de mal sans encouragement.. :$ Merci d'avoir lu jusque là si c'est fait!<br>A bientôt peut-être,_

_xo xo_

_-C. _


	2. CHAPITRE 2

_Hey! Je poste le 1er chapitre maintenant pour montrer un peu le début de l'histoire! J'espère attirer quand même quelqu'un... ^^_

* * *

><p>DRIIIIIIIIIIING!<p>

J'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, et je fus prise de nombreux sentiments plutôt.. contradictoires! Je fus triste à l'idée de dire au revoir à mes quelques ami(e)s, bien que je savais que nous ne serions pas ami(e)s pour la vie! La seconde vague de sentiments fut dominée par la joie. Dans 2 mois, j'irai à Poudlard! Puis je me rendis compte: 2 mois. 2 mois pendant lesquels je devrais vivre avec ma famille menteuse. Je décidais de retrouver ma VRAIE famille pendant ce temps! Ce qui me consola, c'était ma sœur. Même si nous n'avions aucun lien spécial, elle resterait ma sœur! Je sortie donc d'un bond de mon lit argent et me jetai sur ma voisine, n'ayant jamais froid aux yeux, et étant même trop téméraire d'après certain! Je ne mesurai pas trop la portée de mon geste et je m'écroulai manquant de m'ouvrir la tête! Heureusement, étant attrapeuse, j'eue un magnifique reflex, et rien ne se passa. On se leva en discutant. Colombine, ma meilleure amie, donc, me fit promettre environ une centaine de fois de lui écrire, de lui envoyer des photos et de lui raconter ma vie à Poudlard ! J'acquiesçai en riant à chaque fois. Puis elle devint grave et me demanda d'une petite voix :

- Et cet été, tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu vas supporter, avec tes parents ?

Je lui avais raconté ce que les professeurs m'avaient dit. Et elle tenait à m'aider.

- Je compte faire des recherches pour découvrir ma vraie famille, et si c'est trop intenable, j'irai directement en Angleterre, dans l'auberge que Dumbledore m'avait montré, le Chaudron Baveur, je crois. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'y irai rapidement ! lui répondis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

- GENIAL ! Je voulais t'en parler, mais j'ai oublié. Je vais passer la moitié des vacances à Londres, et ma mère (Co' l'avait mise au courant.) m'a proposé de t'emmener avec nous. Tu pourrais lui montrer les lieux sorciers que les profs t'avaient indiqués et on t'aiderait à chercher ! On repartirait le 25 août, donc tu pourrais rester dans le bar, celui qui amène côté sorcier, oui, c'est le Chaudron Baveur !

Je la regardai, estomaquée. C'était PARFAIT !

-C'est.. C'est.. PARFAIT ! Quand est-ce que vous partez ?

- Le 25 juillet , on reste un mois ! Alors, ça ira ?

- Si y avait que moi, je hurlerai de bonheur en sautant sur la table ! Juste, tu crois que ta mère pourrait contacter mes parents ? Je pourrais te faire un parchemin des choses à leur dire ! Et ils verraient que ta mère est une personne de confiance !

-No problem girl ! Elle comptait le faire !

On se mit alors à rire, heureuses, en finissant notre repas, et c'est dans la joie que nous rentrâmes chez nous.

* * *

><p>La conversation entre la mère de Co' et mes parents se déroula à peu près ainsi :<p>

- M. Martin, Mme Martin ! Pourrais-je vous parlez ?

Mme Clotilde Vocher s'approcha en entrainant Colombine qui s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

-Euh.. Bonjour, vous êtes ?

-Eh bien, je suis la mère de Colombine, la meilleure amie de votre fille ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Clara, tu es vraiment jolie, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Attendez, vous vous êtes vues ! Comment ?

- J'étais de passage dans leur école, donc nous nous sommes rencontrées !

- Oh, très bien.. Vous vouliez nous parlez de quelque chose ?

Colombine serra ma main plus fort.

-Ah, oui ! Je voulais vous proposer d'amener votre fille en Angleterre avec Colombine et moi cet été ! Nous partons 1 mois, du 25 juillet au 25 août, 6 jours avant la nouvelle rentrée de votre fille. Colombine lui a proposé, et elle a semblé très emballée ! Nous logerions côté sorcier. Nous visiterions les sites, autant moldus (les sans-pouvoirs magiques, ajouta—elle devant l'air totalement perdu de mes parents) que sorciers.

- Vous.. Vous êtes sûre ? Nous ne vous connaissons pas, donc je suis, personnellement, réticente à vous confier ma fille, je suis désolée, j..

- QUOI ! criai-je (je sortais totalement de mes gonds) TA fille ! Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas TA fille ! Et si tu veux savoir, une des nombreuses raisons qui me pousse à accepter, c'est que je vais pouvoir faire des recherches sur ma VRAIE famille directement sur leur lieu de résidence ! Alors, sérieusement, laisse-moi y aller !

C'est là que mon père adoptif intervint, ce dont je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante :

- C'est d'accord ! Tu veux renouer avec tes origines, je comprends ! Nous ne savons pas qui sont tes parents, mais ça serait t'aider à les trouver en te laissant y aller, alors oui, je suis d'accord ! Et puis, madame, vous me semblez digne de confiance ! Et si ma fille doit changer d'école l'année prochaine, autant qu'elle passe le plus de temps auprès de sa meilleure amie d'ici avant de partir !

- Oh ! MERCI MERCI MERCIIIIIII !

Tous se mirent à rire, puis j'embrassai sur la joue ma meilleure amie, en nous promettant mutuellement de nous écrire tous les jours jusqu'au 25.

Je reparti avec mes parents et ma sœur adoptifs vers la voiture en trainant derrière moi ma valise, mon hibou, appelée English, et la chose surement la plus importante à mes yeux : mon balai. L'Eclair de Feu 1000, le dernier cri, magnifique, un vol d'une précision parfaite, était mon compagnon de vol. Et j'étais douée. Vraiment. Je voyais ma sœur le lorgner, se demandant probablement pourquoi je me baladais avec un balai. Je me promis intérieurement de lui montrer, si je trouvais un endroit assez éloigné, comment je magnais cette perfection, et avec quel talent. Puis je pensai à mon voyage en Angleterre et souris jusqu'à la fin de voyage.

* * *

><p>Je m'élevais. Je sentais le vent dans mes cheveux, autour de moi. Je me sentais mieux qu'à n'importe quel autre moment durant les vacances. Je cherchai autour de moi le vif d'argent (un faux vif d'or qui se déplaçait aussi vite, mais dans un périmètre d'une trentaine de mètre, que j'avais acheté à côté de Beauxbâtons) que ma sœur venait de lâcher. Je fis quelques figures pour l'amuser, puis repérai la petite balle et me précipitai, donnant presque toute la puissance de mon balai. En 5 secondes, la boule était dans ma main. J'éclatai de rire et me mis à faire des figures acrobatiques, totalement contrôlées. Ma sœur était bouche bée. Je redescendis et me mis à lui expliquer le Quidich. Nous rentrâmes à la maison en souriant. Je faisais souvent du balai depuis mon retour chez moi, mais c'était ma première démonstration. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et commençai ma valise. Je partais pour l'Angleterre le lendemain soir, j'étais surexcitée.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le 1er chapitre! Elle va rencontrer sûrement de l'intéressant au prochain!<em>

_xo xo _

_-C._


	3. CHAPITRE 3

_Salut! Je dois dire que je reposte pour la première fois depuis plusieurs moi... Si j'ai des lecteurs, je suis VRAIMENT désolé, sachez-le! Mais je dois aussi faire remarquer la phrase précédente: SI j'ai des lecteurs... Je n'ai eu aucune reviews, même de critiques!_

_Enfin! Je lâche un autre chapitre, et peut-être que le lecteur viendra.. :)_

* * *

><p>Je sentis une vive secousse, comme si un crochet tirait mon nombril, m'empêchant de lâcher le portauloin. Puis une grande douleur dans mes genoux m'indiqua que j'étais à destination. Je me levai d'un bond et regardai autour de moi : le Chaudron Baveur. Je me penchai pour relever Co' et sa mère. Nous attrapâmes nos valises et montâmes dans nos chambres (je partageai la mienne avec ma meilleure amie), guidées par le serveur, Tom. Une fois installées, nous nous regroupâmes au bar pour un apéro. Nous commandâmes des jus de citrouille et une bièreaubeurre, pour l'adulte. Elle nous regarda un instant, et nous servit un fond de verre : « Il faut bien goûter, c'est une des meilleures boissons existantes ! ». Ravi, nous avalâmes d'une traite ce liquide si adulé, ouvrîmes grand les yeux et déclarâmes d'une même voix :<p>

- DELICIEUX !

Clotilde s'esclaffa, puis nous commençâmes à parler de choses et d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lança :

- Clara ? Je voulais te dire, j'ai fait quelques recherches, et je pense savoir où tu devrais chercher en premier.

- Vraiment ! m'exclamai-je, enthousiaste.

-Oui, oui ! Justement, c'est sur le chemin de traverse, qui se trouve derrière le bar. Tu pourras y jeter un coup d'œil demain, car nous irons voir le Londres moldu, que je crois que tu connais !

- Eh bien, c'est vraiment gentil, je.. je…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, va ! Je te montrerai comment on accède à la rue demain matin. Bon, un sandwich et au lit, il est tard !

Le lendemain, je vis qu'il était 11 :30 sur le cadran du réveil lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je soupirai et les refermai un bref instant puis les rouvris : 11 :47. OOOOOH M*RDE ! Je sautais de mon lit, et me jetai sur celui de Co' pour la réveiller, en modérant mon attaque pour éviter tout incident.

-Co' ! Réveille-toi !

- Mmmh…

- CO' ! Tu te réveilles ! MAINTENANT !

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, me regarda comme si j'étais folle, et les referma. Désespérant. Je sortis de son lit, me dirigeai innocement vers la salle de bain, remplis une grande cruche d'eau, revins tranquillement et lui jetai à la tête. Elle sauta de son lit d'un bond, trempée, un regard féroce et une expression mauvaise sur le visage. En la voyant ainsi, j'éclatai de rire jusqu'à tomber par terre. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne voyais plus rien. Quand je parvins à me maîtriser assez pour m'assoir, j'ouvris les yeux, et vis ma meilleure amie, un regard et un air sadique à la tête, tenant à la main la cruche remplie à nouveau. J'ouvris grand les yeux, et PLOUF !, je me trouvai aussi trempée qu'elle. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux une fraction de seconde puis :

-AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

On se roulait par terre.

C'est ainsi que nous trouva sa mère, allongée sur le sol, morte de rire, trempées, en pyjama, tout ça à 12 :15. Elle pouffa, puis nous demanda de nous habiller pour qu'on puisse toutes profiter de la journée.

Après avoir retenu le nombre et la place des briques sur lesquelles il fallait tapoter avec sa baguette pour acceder au Chemin de Traverse, je m'approchai d'un bâtiment noir, fin, qui passait plutôt inaperçu, pour faire simple et résumer au mieux, il était appelé : les Archives Sorcières. En effet, toutes les informations sur chaque sorciers et sorcières étaient inscrites dans les documents contenus dans ce bâtiment. Et seul l'objet du dossier avait le droit de le consulter, en passant d'abord au veritaserum. Après avoir passé ce test avec brillot, j'accédais à mon dossier. J'y lus des tonnes de choses que je savais déjà, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait mettre par dossier autant de chose en seulement 12 ans de vie. Je lus mon dossier de bout en bout, mais rien. Rien ! RIEN ! Rien sur mes origines, mon adoption ! Comme si j'étais apparue comme ça, le 18 janvier ! Je me dirigeai vers la pièce, le bureau, situé près de moi, frappai doucement et entrai après avoir entendu un vague : « Entrez. ». Je me trouvai face à un homme bedonnant, la cinquantaine, le visage las mais un pétillement dans les yeux qui me plaisait. Il leva la tête, remarqua avec étonnement mon jeune âge, me sourit et me dit :

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Enchanté ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Je me lançai :

- Eh bien, je suis adoptée, voyez-vous. Je l'ai appris à l'occasion de mon inscription à l'école de magie, car mes véritable parents étant anglais, et mes parents adoptifs, français, j'ai été inscrite à 2 écoles : Poudlard et Beauxbatons. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge et j'aimerais retrouver mes vrais parents. On m'a donc indiqué ce lieu. J'ai donc lu mon dossier, où tous les détails, même totalement insignifiants, sont inscrits. Mais il n'y a rien, absolument rien, sur ma naissance et mon adoption. Comme si j'étais apparue sur terre dans un panier un 18 janvier 1998! Comment pourriez-vous l'expliquer monsieur ?

Je l'implorais presque…

- Jeune fille, votre dossier contient une des plus grosses exceptions de notre service! Lors d'une adoption à la naissance, les parents biologiques peuvent choisir de se jeter et de jeter un sort à leur enfant pour qu'eux même soient rendus impossibles à retrouver par la famille ou l'enfant lui-même, et qu'ils ne pourront être consignés nulle part comme étant les vrais parents. L'enfant, lui, subi un sort qui l'empêche de retrouver ses parents. Comme vous l'avez compris, vous ne pourrez retrouver vos parents à moins qu'ils vous contactent eux même, je suis désolé !

Je me décomposais. Jamais ! Ils m'avaient abandonné pendant 12 ans, je n'avais plus l'espoir de les retrouver. Me voyant sur le point de fondre en larmes, il ajouta :

- Vous savez, mademoiselle, je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous apitoyer ainsi ! Si ses gens vous ont abandonné, c'est qu'ils sont mauvais ! Abandonner son enfant ! Une personne saine d'esprit et surtout aimante n'en aurait pas l'idée ! Ne pleurez pas ! Ecoutez, vous êtes une magnifique jeune fille, et vous semblez vraiment intelligente, ne laissez pas cette histoire vous détruire. Peut-être qu'un jour vous les retrouverez et vous apprendrez que c'était pour votre bien, ou bien qu'ils ont fait ça car ils sont sombres ! Ou ça n'arrivera pas, et vous ne regretterez pas des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas, à qui vous n'avez jamais parlé, et avec qui vous n'êtes liés que par quelques gouttes de sang !

Je relevais les yeux, tremblante. Il avait raison ! Je retrouvai peu à peu le sourire, puis le remerciai sincèrement. Sans lui, je n'aurais probablement jamais ouvert les yeux.

- Dites-moi, avez-vous 3 mornilles sur vous ? (dans le monde sorcier, la monnaie ne bouge pas, une mornille est toujours une mornille et un gallion un gallion !) me questionna-t-il, question que je trouvais des plus étrange.

- Euh oui, il me semble, pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, si vous avancez de 6 devantures sur le côté gauche de la rue, en vous dirigeant à l'opposé du Chaudron Baveur, vous tomberez sur un glacier fantastique, Florent Fantarôme, fils de Florian qui tenait la boutique avant ! Et sachez que leur merveilleuses glaces font le plus grand bien, surtout après un choc ! (Bien qu'elles soient délicieuses à toutes occasions !)

- Génial ! m'exclamai-je. Merci du tuyau ! Et j'ai étrangement envie d'une glace ! Alors au revoir monsieur, encore merci, vraiment, et au plaisir !

Je me précipitai dehors sans le laisser répondre, le rouge aux joues car j'avais fait un effort intense d'un coup, je dérapai dans la rue, et manquai de renverser une jeune fille, qui avait apparemment mon âge. Je me répandis en excuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'arrête, avec un sourire :

- T'inquiètes pas, va ! Y a pas de mal ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Kim, Kim Martin, et toi ? Au fait, tu n'irais pas à Poudlard ? demandai-je dans un anglais plus que parfait. J'avais oublié de préciser : à cause de mes origines et de ma sorcellerie qui m'y liait, je parlais anglais couramment, comme si je l'avais apprise en langue maternelle pareille au français ! Résultat, j'étais bilingue français-anglais.

* * *

><p><em>C'est pas génial? Dites-le! La fic' n'est pas DRAMATIQUE, TRISTE, et centrée sur les PROBLEMES des persos, mais elle parle de la joie de vivre, d'être heureux! Je trouve que ça réchauffe le coeur, une histoire où les choses ne se passent pas toujours mal! ;)<em>

_J'espère qu'un sauveur de fic' me reviewera, et je reposterai dans ce cas-là! :P_

_xo xo_

_-C._


	4. CHAPITRE 4

_DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Retard, retard, retard! :s Les cours, les devoirs, les vacances, les problèmes persos, les sorties, qui bug, ... Tout ça, qui fait que je suis désolééée! ^^'_

_C'est encore un nouveau chapitre, où on a des détails sur Marion, et sur la nouvelle génération! :)_

_[Merci à _Charlie _de m'avoir aidé à m'y remettre!]_

* * *

><p>- Marion ! Marion Londubat ! Ravie ! Et oui, effectivement, je rentre en 2e année à Poudlard ! Tu es française ? Parce que ton nom est typiquement français ! Mais tu parles tellement bien, avec un tel accent, que je doute! Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard !<p>

Elle était pipelette, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, après tout, je l'étais autant qu'elle ! Et, de plus, elle m'inspirait une grande sympathie ! Je me lançai donc :

- Ravie aussi ! A vrai dire, c'est plus compliqué que ça n'y parait ! J'ai été adoptée, et mes parents biologiques étant anglais, grâce à ma magie, je peux parler anglais comme ma langue maternelle, et mes parents d'adoption, eux, sont français ! Donc je parle parfaitement français ! Et d'où mon nom typique ! J'ai essayé de retrouver ma famille, mais ils ont jetés des scellés très spéciaux, donc je ne peux pas les retrouver, mais j'ai découvert que ça n'importait pas ! Ils m'ont abandonné après tout ! Quant à ma scolarité, tu n'imagines pas combien c'est chaotique ! L'été de mes 11 ans, alors que j'avais DEJA fait une année de collège moldu parce que j'ai sauté une classe en primaire, les professeurs Dumbledore et Maxime, respectivement directeurs des écoles Poudlard et Beauxbatons, venus me voir. Au vu de mes origines « spéciales », j'étais inscrite aux 2 écoles, il a donc fallu trouver l'arrangement. Donc, il a été décidé que je passe ma 1ere année à Beauxbâtons, et si je le voulais et que mes résultats étaient bons, je pouvais choisir d'aller à Poudlard. C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne me plaisais pas trop à Beauxbatons, ils étaient tous vantards, prétentieux, et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule véritable amie ! D'ailleurs, vu que j'espère devenir la tienne, tu crois que je pourrais te la présenter ?

- WOUHA Ta vie est vraiment spéciale ! C'est pas méchant, hein ! En tous cas, ça me fait plaisir que t'ai choisi de venir à P ! On l'appelle tous comme ça, tu t'habitueras vite ! ) Je pense qu'on peut déjà se qualifier d'amie ! Et oui, j'adorerai que tu me présentes ta meilleure amie de Beauxbâtons ! Il faudra aussi que tu m'expliques, vous êtes en vacances ensemble ? T'es arrivée quand, et tes parents adoptifs ? Enfin bon ! Tout quoi ! Et je te raconterai ma vie aussi, je connais la tienne après tout, ce n'ai que justice, ajouta-t-elle avec l'air sérieux. Nous explosâmes de rire. Au fait, pourquoi tu courais ? Je t'aurais bien proposé de discuter maintenant, mais si t'es pressée…

-T'inquiètes ! Je courais chez Florent Fantarôme ! Et si on discute avec une glace devant nous, c'est pas encore mieux !

- Trooooop ! Viens !

Elle m'attrapa la main, et nous courûmes toutes les 2, comme des folles. Arrivée à la terrasse, on commanda : chocolat liégeois pour moi et pareil pour Marion. Nous avions les mêmes goûts ! On s'installa, et elle se lança :

- Donc, je m'appelle Marion Londubat, je suis la fille de Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood de son nom de jeune fille, des héros de notre guerre. Ils sont très connus, et, bien que je le sois presque autant, les gens me lorgnent et passent leur chemin. C'est pour ça que je me balade toute seule d'ailleurs ! Tu connais l'histoire de la guerre, ou pas ?

- Dans les grandes lignes. Un Elu, 2 amis et des héros, comme tes parents, et un très puissant mage noir qui a fait des ravages pendant des années.

- Mouai, incomplet, quoi, enchaina-t-elle en riant. Faut que tu connaisses l'histoire sur le bout des doigts quand meme ! Donc voilà,…

Ainsi, pendant plus d'une heure, elle me raconta la guerre en détails, comme seul la connaissait les héros et l'Elu, dont je connaissais maintenant tous les noms : les Potter, Weasley, Granger, Lovegood, Londubat, Finnigan, Thomas, et ainsi de suite, n'avaient plus de secrets ! Je connaissais aussi le noms des enfants : James (13 ans, en 3e année, une de plus que Marion et moi), Albus (12 ans, comme Marion et moi) et Lily Potter(11 ans, elle rentre à Poudlard, comme moi, mais en 1e !) fils/fille de Harry Potter l'Elu et de Ginny Weasley, femme de ce dernier, sœur du meilleur ami de l'Elu, Ronald -Ron- Weasley ce dernier marié à Hermione Granger, 3e meilleure amie de l'Elu, c'était les têtes de la guerre, et leurs enfants : Rose (12 ans, comme Albus, Marion et moi) et Hugo (11 ans, comme Lily !) Weasley. Marion, la fille de Neville et Luna. Il y a aussi : Alice (12 ans, comme Rose, Albus, Marion et moi) et Lucas (13 ans, comme James) Thomas, enfants de Dean Thomas et Padma [Patil] Thomas et la jumelle de Padma, Parvati, est marié avec le meilleur ami de Dean, Seamus Finnigan, ils ont 3 enfants : Jane (13 ans, comme James et Lucas), Jake (12 ans, comme OH COMME VOUS SAVEZ DEJA QUI !) et David (11 ans, comme Lily et Hugo).

Bien sûr, il y a aussi : Molly (11 ans, comme les autres de 11 ans) , fille de Percy Weasley et sa femme Leanne. Percy étant le frère de Ron et Ginny.

Kate et Fred, les jumeaux, (11 ans aussi), enfants d'Angelina et Georges Weasley, Georges est le frère de Percy, Ron et Ginny, il a perdu son jumeau Fred durant la Guerre.

Victoire, la fille de Bill Weasley (frère des Weasley d'au-dessus) et Fleur [Delacour] Weasley. Elle a maintenant 19 ans, elle a fini sa scolarité à P, elle va se marié avec Teddy Lupin, de la même année qu'elle, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard depuis l'année précédente, fils de 2 héros et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Nymphadora [Tonks] Lupin et Remus Lupin, loup garou.

Vous êtes perdus ? Relisez, faites un tableau, je veux pas réexpliquer !

Tous ce petit monde (sauf ceux qui rentraient en 1ere année, bien entendu) était à Gryffondor (Marion en avait profité pour me réexpliquer Poudlard, son fonctionnement, ses maisons, les qualités qu'il fallait avoir pour y aller, et, d'après elle que aurait bien analysé les gens, je suis une Gryffondor pure sang, ce qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !). Par année, on peut faire les groupes de meilleurs amis ! Ainsi : James, Lucas et Jane étaient inséparables, Albus, Rose, Alice, Jake, Marion, et bientôt, on pourra rajouter mon nom, aux dires de Marion, l'étaient tout autant et enfin, même sans l'école, Hugo, Lily, David, Molly, Kate et Fred formaient une bande d'inséparables. J'étais TELLEMENT impatiente de pouvoir y mettre mon grain de sel et ajouter mon nom à cette liste ! A la demande de ma future meilleure amie, à n'en douter, je lui racontais le pourquoi de comment et le comment du pourquoi de ma venue. Nous connaissions ainsi tout de nos vies mutuelles, et papotions de tout et de rien, lorsque je me rendis compte, il était 19 :20 ! J'étais partie depuis des heures, et les Vocher devaient être rentrées ! Je me levai, expliquai la situation à Marion qui me répondis que ses parents la retrouvaient à 19 :30 au Chaudron Baveur ! Juste le temps de revenir ! Nous revenions donc en bavardant, lorsque qu'elle se tourna vers moi et me dis doucement :

- Tu sais, ça ne fait que quelques heures, mais je te considère déjà comme ma meilleure amie et une membre du groupe des M ! Les Maraudeurs, en l'honneur des grands parents de.. Tu sais, je t'ai tout raconté ! Enfin bon, les M, c'est nous 14, et maintenant 15 !

- Oui, oui ! Je me souviens, lui répondis-je en riant avant de m'avancer, de lui planter un bisou sur la joue, ce qu'elle fit aussi, et de lui faire un câlin. Nous repartîmes donc, bras dessus-bras dessous, en discutant, quand je lui annonçais, devant la porte du bar, que je préfèrais raconter tout ça à Co' avant de la mettre devant le fait accompli : j'avais déjà une amie de mon âge, géniale, que j'aimais déjà ! Marion compris aussitôt, m'embrassa un coup et disparut. Je gardais un large sourire de cette rencontre lorsque je retrouvai les Vocher. Tout de suite, Colombine et Clotilde me demandèrent d'une même voix :

- Alors !

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors, tes recherches ! Elles ont donné quoi ?

Durant cet échange avec Colombine, je ressentais un manque, Marion me manquais déjà ! Et après cette rencontre aussi géniale, j'avais l'impression de moins apprécier ma meilleure amie ! Ah oui, mes recherches ! Je leur résumai le dossier et l'entrevue avec l'homme, ce qui me parut très court comparé à la manière dont je m'étais confiée à Marion, en lui répètant entièrement notre conversation! Et elle avait eu une super réaction ! Me comprenant automatiquement, ayant le même point de vue ! Contrairement à ce qui en suivit après ma déclaration de ne pas vouloir en savoir plus :

- QUOI ! T'abandonnes ! En une journée ! T'abandonnes la raison pour laquelle tes parents t'ont laissé venir ! Il y a forcément plus à faire ! Il faut faire des recherches ! Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter parce qu'un IDIOT t'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance !

Je me levai d'un bond :

- Nan mais j'y CROIS PAS ! Tu te prends pour qui ! Tout d'abord, c'est ma vie, mes parents, ma famille, mes décisions ! Décisions que je prends par moi-même ! Et ensuite, comment tu oses le traiter d'idiot ! Il a été gentil, il m'a expliqué ce qu'IL pensait, et je l'ai compris ! Marion aussi ! Parce qu'elle est géniale ! ELLE me comprend !

Colombine se leva aussi :

- Mais tais-toi ! J'essaie juste de t'AIDER ! Mais vu comment tu le prends, laisse tomber ! Retournes lécher les bottes de cet employé des archives qui te comprend si bien ! Et c'est qui cette p****n de Marion !

- NON ! Je ne me tairais pas ! Tu veux m'aider ? Adopte mon point de vue, vois comment JE pense, pas comme TU ! Et vas te faire foutre ! C'est pas parce que t'es pas assez sociable pour adresser la parole à d'autre personne que moi ou ta mère que t'es obligée d'insulter ceux qui le peuvent ! Et quant à Marion, c'est une fille merveilleuse que je voulais te présenter, mais maintenant, le rendez-vous avec nous, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense ! Elle est géniale, on se comprend, et on sait déjà tout l'une de l'autre ! Elle entre à Poudlard pour la 2e année, et je la considère déjà comme ma meilleure amie, ainsi qu'Albus, Rose, Alice et Jake vont le devenir ! Et tous les autres aussi, parce qu'ils ont l'air géniaux, EUX ! Tu me déçois Colombine, à un point inimaginable !

C'est ainsi que je finis ma tirade, et c'est à ce moment-là seulement que je me rendis compte que je faisais léviter les chaises et les tables grâce à ma colère. Ne pouvant plus la supporter un instant, et surtout pas une nuit, je me tournai vers Tom, qui était bouche bée, et lui demandai, aussi gentiment que je le pouvais dans ma colère :

- Tom, auriez-vous une chambre de libre ? Je vous paierai demain, quand Gringotts sera ouvert et que je pourrais récupérer de l'argent.

La seule chose dont j'avais hérité, c'était d'une minuscule clé en or gardée toute ma vie, qui ouvrait apparemment un coffre là-bas je la portais en pendentif. Entre le contenu de ce coffre et l'argent que mes parents adoptifs me donnaient, argent transféré ici, je n'étais probablement pas pauvre !

- Mais bien sûr Kim (Je m'étais déjà attirée la sympathie de cet homme, et il était vraiment sympa !) Attendez une seconde…

Il claqua des doigts.

- Voilà ! Vos affaires ont été transférées dans la chambre du dernier étage, avec la vue imprenable !

- Tom, c'est adorable ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><em>C'est simplet, on s'y attend, mais bon, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable de laisser ses persos avoir des trucs bien dans leur vie! ;)<em>

_XXX_

_-C._


	5. CHAPITRE 5

_e sais, je sais, c'était un petit peu long, mais j'arrive pas à trouver un rythme de publication, et je fais un en fonction de l'inspiration, et de la vitesse d'écriture... ^^' Enfin bon! Dans ce chapitre, les Maraudeurs Nouvelle Génération entrent en scène! :D Bon, je laisse les lecteurs lire, parce que bon, le blabla d'auteur qui parle pour rien dire, c'est chiant! Je fais exactement ça? Ouai bah tant pis, je le fais quand même! _

_Allez, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

><p>Je montai les marches quatre à quatre, et, arrivée dans ma chambre, j'attrapai du parchemin et une plume et écris à Marion. Je lui racontai tout en détails et lui proposai de nous retrouver le lendemain pour déjeuner et passer l'après-midi ensemble, voire même qu'elle dorme dans ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Je sifflai English qui se posa sur mon épaule et tendis la patte. Je lui murmurai l'adresse que Marion m'avait donnée et elle s'envola. Ensuite, j'attrapai du papier moldu, et un stylo dans mon sac, et racontai mon début de vacances (sans détails ou sous-entendus magiques, bien sûr) à une de mes amis moldue, qui se chargerait de transmettre aux autres. Il était à présent 22 : 30, je mis donc dans mon lit avec un livre en attendant sa réponse. En repensant à la dispute, je me rendis compte d'une chose, je regrettai un peu de m'être emportée, certes, mais que je ne me sentais pas si mal que ça. Je souris un coup et replongea dans me lecture quand un bec tapa contre ma fenêtre, la réponse ! Je la pris et la lus en vitesse :<p>

_« Kim,_

_Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, surtout sans connaître ton ressentis, donc on en discutera demain ! Eh oui, c'est d'accord ! Et je te présenterai mes parents, on dine au Chaudron le soir, pour aviser si je dors là-bas ou pas ! Super impatiente de te voir 3_

_A demain,_

_Marion »_

Je serrai la lettre contre mon cœur puis la déposai avec mon livre sur ma table de nuit et m'endormis, heureuse.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je regardais le réveil: 11 :42. MEEEERDE! Je sautais de mon lit à la douche presque d'un bond. J'y passai 2 minutes top chrono et fus sèche (mes cheveux aussi) en 10 secondes. Merci la magie! Je me précipitai en bas après m'être lavée les dents et le visage et m'être maquillée. Au bar, je commandais un jus de citrouille bien frais et attendis environ un quart d'heure un buvant et en lisant le journal quand j'entendis:

- KIM! Jsuis làààà!

Je me retournai et fis face à une Marion surexcitée qui se jeta sur moi. Je la serrai très fort! Je la connaissais depuis 1 journée, mais elle m'avait manqué! Tout en se serrant dans nos bras, nous rîmes. Quand un cri de rage retentit.

- Et voici Colombine... murmurai-je à l'oreille de ma meilleure amie. Elle rit et fit face à l'arrivante:

- Je suis Marion, et toi Colombine, hein? Kim est une fille super, alors ne t'avises plus jamais d'être insultante ou tu le regretteras! lâcha-t-elle.

Puis elle revint vert moi, m'attrapa le bras et m'entraina sur le chemin de traverse à sa suite, si vite que l'on entendit à peine Tom nous crier:

- N'oublie pas Gringotts ma belle!

Une fois de l'autre côté, nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Je crois qu'elle a eu peur, déclara-t-elle, sérieuse avant de rire à nouveau. Aller viens ! On va se balader !

- Ouai, trop bien !

Je lui attrapai la main et nous partîmes tranquillement. Après avoir déjeuné dans un petit restaurant, fait les boutiques, pris une glace chez Florent Fantarôme et fait les magasins à nouveaux, il était environ 18h30 quand je poussai un magnifique juron :

- ****** ** ***** ! J'ai oublié d'aller à Gringotts !

Puis je partis en courant en direction de la magnifique banque. J'entendis des pas rapide derrière moi et en conclu que Marion me suivait à la même vitesse. Je débarquais, essoufflée, dans le grand hall en marbre, en m'efforçant de respirer normalement, quand je sentis un choc. Mon amie avait eu du mal à s'arrêter ! Nous rîmes aussi doucement que possible sous le regard hautain des gobelins, en nous approchant d'un comptoir. Je fis glisser ma clé autour de mon cou et la tendis au petit homme qui me regardait.

- Votre nom ?

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, c'est un mystère ! Je suis adoptée, mais cette clé était glissée à une chaine autour de mon cou lorsque je fus adoptée.., et personne n'a jamais réussi à me l'enlever... Si je le faisais, elle réapparaîssait au bout de quelques heure autours de mon cou! Je savais pas que c'était de la magie, bien sûr, mais bon!

- Mmf.. Très bien, buvez ça !

Tiens, il semblait sceptique! En même temps, j'avais une franchement bizarre, en y repensant.. Il me tendit un liquide transparent, que je reconnu vite comme du veritaserum. Deux fois en deux jours.. Je l'avalai.

- Mademoiselle, disiez-vous la vérité, tantôt ? Vous êtes adoptée, et cette clé était à votre cou dès votre jeune âge ?

- Bien sûr que je disais la vérité ! Je peux accéder à mon coffre, ou pas ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Vous, vous venez ? demanda-t-il à Marion.

Elle hocha la tête, et nous suivîmes la créature jusqu'au wagonnet. Après une longue course descendant plutôt profond, d'après moi, où nous nous amusâmes comme des folles, on s'arrêta devant une grande porte en plomb : le gobelin inséra la clé, et nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre forte. Marion et moi en restâmes bouche bée. Des monticules de gallions emplissaient la pièce, ainsi que d'énormes tas de mornilles et de noises. C'était INCROYABLE. Je n'imaginais pas être si riche ! Je m'approchai doucement, saisie une poignée de gallions et la plaçai avec satisfaction dans mon porte-monnaie. Puis je fis de même des autres pièces. Nous ressortîmes en silence du coffre, puis de la banque, et une fois dehors, nous nous écriâmes d'une même voix :

- WOUHA ! Je/Tu suis/es si riiiiiiiche !

C'était tellement drôle. On repartit alors vers le Chaudron Baveur en courant, car il était à présent 19h25. On était légèrement en retard. 10 minutes plus tard, nous débarquâmes dans le bar, nous stoppant net devant les parents de Marion qui nous attendaient. Ils déstressèrent d'un coup en nous voyant toutes rouges de notre course, riant à moitié. Son père d'approcha de moi, m'observa un peu, tendit la main et me dit avec un air sympathique :

- Kim ! Enchanté ! Je suis ravie de découvrir la nouvelle merveilleuse amie de ma fille ! Elle nous a déjà BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP parlé de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'éclatai de rire, et lui répondis :

- Enchantée ! Je suis autant ravie, elle m'a parlé de vous ! Et vous savez, j'aurai fait parfaitement la même chose qu'elle, si mes parents avaient été présents !

- Oh, oui, en parlant de ça, ne lui en veux pas, surtout, mais elle nous a mis au courant ! Pour qu'on « ne fasse pas de gaffe », d'après elle !

- Sans problème ! répondis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à mon amie, qui avait les joues plutôt rouge.

Je me tournai vers sa mère, qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et.. Zut ! Je n'ai même pas décrit Marion ! Alors, elle a un joli visage, plutôt fin, qui est encadré d'un carré blond et bouclé, dégradé sur le côté et des yeux gris-verts, très jolis ! Elle fait environ la même taille que moi, et le même poids.

Pour en revenir à sa mère, en la regardant, on comprenait d'où venait la couleur des cheveux et des yeux de la fille ! Je m'adressai à elle :

- Enchantée, Luna, c'est ça ? demandai-je avec un sourire.

- C'est ça ! Bon, ne restons pas plantés là ! Tom ? Tu peux nous installer ?

- Bien entendu Luna, déclara ce dernier que je n'avais pas vu arrivé. Par ici !

- Tom ? intervins-je. C'est combien déjà ?

- Ah ! Oui ! 10 gallions le mois ! Vous payez déjà ? s'exclama-t-il en me voyant sortir mon porte-monnaie.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Tenez ! Bon, on va manger ? Je meure de faim !

Après ce diner, Marion fut autorisée à rester, et nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. Ainsi, nous nous vîmes tous les jours tout au long du mois, sous les regards envieux de Colombine, mais, à partir de la fin de la première semaine d'août, nous ne fûmes plus seules..

C'était un mardi matin, je me levais aux alentours de midi, comme d'habitude, mais lorsque je descendis pour attendre ma meilleure amie, elle était déjà là, et me sauta dessus, encore plus excitée que d'habitude en criant :

- ! Tu devineras jamais ! Devine qui est rentré de vacances et qui est sur le Chemin de Traverse à partir de maintenant ! Les Potter et les Weasley sont revenus d'Ecosse ! Aller, attrape une pomme, on va les chercher !

Elle se précipita dehors pendant que j'attrapai un fruit et ouvrit l'arcade. Je lui courus après et nous nous mîmes en chasse. Au bout d'une heure, on abandonna, et se posa sur une terrasse. On discuta une partie de l'après-midi, entre autre de la lettre de Poudlard qui devait arriver environ deux semaines après, tout en nous promettant de faire nos courses ensemble. Elle me jura de me montrer tous les magasins où je pourrai acheter ce dont j'ai besoin, bien que, après mainte et mainte balades sur la rue piétonne, je les connaissais par cœur ! Elle me racontait une blague qu'ils avaient faite l'année précédente, et me racontait comment ils avaient accroché tous les élèves à leur chaise pendant un repas de midi, lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière moi :

- Alors Marion, à qui est-ce que tu racontes nos blagues avec autant de passion!

Marion hurla.

- ALBUS ! Tu m'as manqué !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra bien fort. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il était pas mal du tout ! Une seconde voix retentit, et une rousse avec les cheveux ondulés et les yeux bien bleus apparut :

- Et moi, je t'ai pas manqué, ma chérie !

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii ! Viens là ma Rose adorée !

Et Marion lui sauta dans les bras, pendant que je pouffai. Il en fut ainsi avec Alice Thomas et son cousin Jake Finnigan qu'ils avaient apparemment croisés sur le Chemin, puis avec ceux de 11 ans, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, David Finnigan, Molly Weasley, Kate et Fred Weasley, puis les ainés, James Potter, Lucas Thomas et Jane Finnigan arrivèrent, saluant tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus. Au final, nous nous retrouvâmes à 15 autour de la table, et les 11 arrivants se tournèrent vers moi lorsque Marion s'écria :

- Hé, tout le monde ! Elle, c'est Kim, ma nouvelle géniale amie qui se rajoute au 13 autres tout aussi géniaux, bien entendu (Elle fit un clin d'oeil à ses amis.), et le nouveau membre des M ! Elle est trop cool, enfin bon, je vous l'ai tous décrite, par lettre, et vous étiez impatients de la voir alors, TADAM !

- Salut tout le monde !

Ils me regardaient tous avec un sourire, quand Lily me demanda gentiment :

- Tu as retenu tous les prénoms ou on refait un tour de table ?

- Je crois que c'est bon ! Lily, Marion, Jake, James, Jane, Lucas, Alice, Kate, Hugo, Molly, David et Albus ! J'ai oublié quelqu'un ? répondis-je en riant.

- Non, c'est parfait ! Comment t'as fait ça !

- Marion m'a parlé de vous, m'a montré des photos de vous et vous a décrit pendant près d'un mois ! Et puis, si j'ai bien retenu, tous ceux dont le nom est Weasley sont roux, plus Lily, car sa mère en est une et les autres, c'est grâce aux photos ! ajoutai-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde engagea ensuite la conversation, m'incluant immédiatement sans problèmes. Je commençais déjà à les apprécier, ils avaient l'air si sympa ! Je leur décris ma situation avec autant de détails qu'à Marion, et chacun me raconta la sienne. Ils avaient l'air plutôt soudé, bien qu'ayant des âges différents. C'était vraiment agréable. Comme cadeau de reconnaissance pour m'avoir si facilement intégrée, j'achetai une ENOOOOOORME glace dans un pot, demandai 15 cuillères, fis asseoir tout le monde, et les poussai à manger. C'était délicieux ! Je les observai tour à tour. Malgré moi, je ne cessai de ramener les yeux sur James. Bien qu'il ait les mêmes cheveux que son frère, je le trouvai plus beau ! J'adorais ses yeux bleus-verts et sa peau bronzée par les vacances ! Il tourna les yeux vers moi pendant que je l'observais du coin de l'œil, nos regards se croisèrent, et nous rougîmes instantanément, tout en échangeant un sourire. Je me tournai vers Lily et Hugo, et démarrai une conversation sur Poudlard. J'y allai pour la première fois moi aussi ! Tandis que je riais avec Jake, Marion, Alice et Rose un peu plus tard, plusieurs voix retentirent :

- Les enfants, il est quand même 20h ! Il faut qu'on rentre !

- Allez tout le monde, Ginny a raison ! De toute façon, on mange tous ensemble ce soir, donc vous parlerez en arrivant !

- Hermione, il y a leur nouvelle amie ! Ils ne veulent probablement pas la laisser ! s'exclama un homme qui était la copie de Albus, et ressemblait énormément à James. Il avait raison, d'ailleurs ! Le sujet était venu dans la conversation, et aucun ne voulait s'en aller. Harry Potter se pencha vers moi :

- Dis-moi, Kim, c'est ça ? (J'acquiesçai.) Si tu venais au repas des Familles avec nous ! Avec tes parents, s'ils sont d'accord !

Joyeuse, je répondis d'une voix toute excitée :

- Ooooooh ! Ouiiiii ! J'aimerais vraiment ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis ici seule, enfin c'est un peu plus compliqué ! Vraiment, j'adorerais !

Autour de moi, des voix s'élevaient mon nouveau groupe :

- C'est sérieux !

- GENIAL !

- OH ! TROP BIEN !

- ENOOOORME ! Tu rencontrerais nos familles en plus !

Et ainsi de suite…

Ce fut la dénommée Hermione, la mère de Rose et Hugo, qui répondis à tous en faisant baisser les voix :

- OUI ! TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST TRES SERIEUX ! Alors on se calme, et on y va !

Tous ensembles, nous prîmes la poudre de cheminette au bar, où je profitai pour prévenir Tom de mon absence, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il n'y avait que 3 adultes avec nous, pour l'instant : Hermione [Granger] Weasley, la mère d'Hugo et Rose, Harry et Ginny [Weasley] Potter, les parents de James, Albus et Lily !

Ce soir-là, je rencontrai les parents de tous le monde : Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Dean et Padma, Seamus et Parvati, Percy et Leanne, Georges et Angelina. A cette occasion, je fis la connaissance de Ted et Victoire, qui étaient proprement ADORABLES, et de Bill et Fleur !

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ces M.? Sympatiques? Moi, j'aimerais trop être pote avec eux! ;P<em>

_Bon, bonne soirée, bonne journée, bonne nuit, bonne ce que vous voulez, mais bonne quelque chose! :D_

_J'essaierai de poster d'ici la semaine prochaine,_

_XXX _

_-C._

_PS: review? ^.^'_


	6. NOTE : Désolé

**Note aux quelques lecteurs qui m'ont lu :**

****Tout d'abord, je m'excuse : des mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds sur mon compte, donc sur ma fanfiction, et donc, que je ne vous ai pas prêté attention..

Cette note a pour but de prévenir que je **STOPPE LA PUBLICATION DE CETTE FIC'**.

Mes raisons.. J'en ai plusieurs, dont une ou deux un peu personnelles.. Mais cet arrêt est dû en premier lieu au fait que, cette histoire, je l'ai écrite i ans, sans savoir ou j'allais, dans un style un peu niais que je ne pense plus avoir maintenant. J'avais commencé à poster en me disant que l'inspiration reviendrait sûrement, mais malheureusement, j'ai grandit, j'ai changé et je ne vois pas de suite possible à ce texte. J'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé en la relisant, et que je me suis aussi rendue compte de toutes les fautes, confusions et autres choses que j'avais faites, un peu dans les premiers chapitres, mais de plus en plus en avançant dans une histoire qui n'avait plus d'intrigue, ni de trame.  
>De plus, quelques évènements d'ordre personnel qui m'ont grandement touchée ont changé un peu ma façon de pensée et de voir les choses, et m'ont du coup empêchée de prendre la suite de ma fic', car je ne sortais plus rien de plausible.<p>

Voilà voilà, je me suis enfin expliquée, ce à quoi je pensais depuis un long moment sans en trouver la motivation, mais finalement, je pense que j'aurais du le faire bien avant, pour vous mes rares lecteurs. Bref, je suis désolée, mais c'est irrévocable, j'abandonne _English_ pour de bon, même si ça me fait un peu mal au coeur.

Aller, au revoir, et peut-être à bientôt

xxx  
>-C.<p> 


End file.
